Many developments have been made to improve the way batteries are used in mobile devices. For instance, some circuits provide safety features in case a battery is exposed to high levels of current. Although there have been some improvements, there are many shortcomings and inefficiencies when it comes to some current technologies. For example, some current battery protection schemes offer limited features when it comes to redundancy protection. Such designs can lead to the loss of the ability to protect a battery string, which is likely to lead to serious consequences, ranging from the unwanted discharge, overcharging, leakage or even fire.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.